The dark lords rebirth
by ktwerner15
Summary: The quest for the ring has failed. Sauron has returned and will soon launch an unstoppable assault on the free peoples. Can a band of heroes save middle-earth? Please note I don t own anything or anyone.
1. The rising darkness

**The dark lords rebirth**  
Sam screamed as he saw Frodo and Gollum fall over the edge into the flaming pits of mount doom. He ran to the edge to see them fall. What he saw broke his hobbit heart. Frodo was disappearing into the liquid flames. Sadly only Frodo had died. Gollum and thus the ring weren´t destroyed by the inferno. The little devil was climbing back up to the top of the bridge Sam stood on. Sam grabbed a rock. He would make Gollum regret his actions.  
Then from out of nowhere sounded a terrible scream. Sam turned to face the creatures he expected. All eight Nazgul were there. The dark malice hung around them like a fog. ´Give us the ring hobbit and you will die fast!` The first one said with a shrieking voice. Sam answered with a defiant voice. ´Even if it was in my possession you would still have to grab it from my corpse!` The Nazgul sounded amused when he said ´With pleasure!` Directly after the wraith had spoken Gollum jumped over the edge and dashed past Sam and the wraiths. He screamed in terror while he was running. The Nazgul immediately knew that he was in possession of the one ring. They screamed in fury and five of the creatures chased Gollum. Three were left to deal with Sam. They pulled their swords. One taunted Sam. ´I know you fat one at weather top you were worthless. You were smacked aside like an annoying little fly. What will you do now? You are alone and weak!` After that was said he and the other two wraiths began laughing sadistically. Sam´s feelings changed from grieving to untameable rage. He began insulting the wring wraiths back. ´At weather top I thought you were deadly and scary. Now here at mount doom, I think you´re nothing wearing cloaks.` The Nazgul shut up after they heard that. With a shriek of rage they charged the hobbit. Sam was unarmed except the little stone he held in his fist. The first Nazgul had reached him and attacked him. The attack came from above. The blade came down fast and hard. However Sam still avoided the blow by stepping to the left. His turn to attack, he smashed his rock with incredible power against the fingers of the Nazgul. With a shriek from its owner the blade fell to the ground. This all happened in a few seconds, but Sam still had to duck to dodge another attack. This unexpected move made the attacking Nazgul hit his ally. The hit Nazgul shrieked and had to take a few steps to the side because of the force of the blow. Sam charged the stunned wraith and pushed him over the edge. The creature screamed in terror as he fell into the fiery pits. The other two Nazgul stood stunned by the skill with which their friend was defeated. In that second Sam quickly roll to the fallen blade and picked it up. For a few seconds the enemies looked at one another. Then the two wraiths screamed. Yet Sam took the initiative and charged. He slashed from his left side. His attack was blocked. With his right hand he grabbed hold of the wraiths hand and with force pulled the Nazgul to his right. This cleared the way to the other Nazgul. He quickly charged forward not wanting to lose the initiative. He charged forward ramming the ring wraith with his shoulder. The creature screamed. Suddenly Sam remembered something critical; he was exhausted. He knew he couldn't hold this up a lot longer. Meanwhile the Nazgul began attacking him. With their blades they slashed at him. He blocked and halted the assault. He drove them back. Then the battle was at a short standstill. Sam really began feeling bad. Then suddenly the wraiths started cheering. ´We have retrieved the ring, our master shall be reborn.` Sam was struck with grief and terror. His exhaustion was growing. Because all seemed hopeless he gave in to it. He collapsed to his knees and fell to the earth. He shut his eyes, knowing he would not open them again.

At the black gate everything went slow in Legolas´ mind. Everyone knew the dark lord had returned. They saw the darkness of Mordor becoming greater. The dark forces were cheering while all the forces of the free people cried in terror. Most soldiers of the free peoples retreated while a few band of warriors stayed behind to halt the dark forces and give their allies a change of survival. The most notable of those men being; Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, Eomer and Aragorn. The situation looked grim. The good forces were almost entirely annihilated. Legolas had shot all of his arrows and was now wreaking havoc with his long knife. He stood back to back with his friend Gimli. He was shouting, cursing and grunting. Many dead orcs lay around the pair. Legolas was slashing when suddenly he felt a terrible pain at the shoulder. He saw that an orc blade was sticking out of it. Then an orc punched him and he hit the ground. The orc pulled his blade out and held it above his head. Legolas closed his eyes, waiting for the killing blow. It never came. He heard a weapon cutting into flesh. Besides the burning pain Legolas also felt something above him. He opened his eyes. What he saw was Gimli. He was holding of the orcs. Then suddenly killed an orc so that the foul creature would fall over Legolas. The dwarf was shouting insults and battle cries as he fought on. Another orc fell over Legolas. Again Gimli did it on purpose. Legolas was smeared with orc blood. Legolas was worried he had an idea what Gimli was doing. He wasn´t comforted by the idea. Still other ocs soon followed. Legolas was now completely invisible. Gimli´s shouts went on as did the sound of metal cutting flesh. Then suddenly Legolas heard something different out of Gimlis mouth. A shout of pain. Then orcs began hissing and roaring a victory roar. Legolas heard it all, even through all the bodies on him. A tear was in his eye. He couldn´t stand the thought that his close friend was gone. ****


	2. Getting out and in

**Getting out and in.**

Sam opened his eyes. It was to his surprise that he actually did it. He tried  
to stand. But he wasn´t even able to get to sit upright. So he started looking  
from the position where he was.

What the hobbit saw were bars. He was in a cage. They didn´t kill him. That  
fact really surprised him. Still it wasn´t the thing that surprised him the  
most. The things that surprised him the most were a plate with food and a large  
cup with water. Sam never thought that his enemies would lend him these  
resources. His hunger and thirst gave  
him the strength to sit upright.

He picked up the plate. Then like a wild beast tore into it. Nothing remained,  
every tiny little bit was eaten. Then he picked up the cup. Yet again nothing  
was wasted every drop went through his throat.

Because of the food and water Sam began to feel better. Only his body of  
course. The thought of a dead Frodo reappeared. Sam had seen how the ring  
bearer fall in to the fire. The thought of a dead Frodo made him turn sick.

Then suddenly Sam heard growling and grunting. He immediately to which creature  
those sounds belonged. He was proved right when a orc pack became visible for  
him. They were obviously going for Sam because they said ´Let's have some fun  
with that ugly hobbit!`

The little green devils reached the cage and spread around it. Their goal was  
obviously to scare Sam. One of them said ´Can I have a little of him now? I´m  
so hungry, I just want a mouth full.` A very fat orc answered. ´No I am the  
cook, and I say when we can eat him. But right now he is just bone we´ll make  
him a little more fat!` The orcs began shouting and laughing. Some of them  
started ramming on the cage. Sam shrunk, the sadism of the orcs was  
overwhelming.

The orcs returned. Every day they bullied and hurt Sam. Luckily for Sam the cook did what he said.  
Food and water kept coming. Sam happily used what was given to him. His  
strength returned. Sam Knew it wouldn´t take long before the orcs wanted a  
piece of him.

That time came as soon as he expected it. After approximately a week of  
imprisonment the cook came to his cage. He was carrying to plates and cups full  
of resources. The cook said with a sadistic voice ´A little extra, for this  
will be your last diner. After a few hours you´ll slide down our throat!` Sam  
looked up with a grim and sad look. As every time the orcs had bullied,  
threatened and insulted him.

The ork-cook began laughing, as Sam began eating and drinking.

When he was done Sam pushed all the plates and cups towards the cook. The orc  
picked up the plates and cups. He looked towards Sam when he was done. ´Hobbit  
know that you´re in good hands.` Sam looked up surprised. Was the orc going to  
save him? Of course not because after a few seconds the cook said. ´Of course  
will you be because my hands have already made tons of orc feasts.` Sam shrunk  
even more. The orc began laughing a terrifying sadistic laugh. ´I will make you  
scream and beg for me to kill you fast. But I won´t you are going to suffer by  
my hands. I´ll use my special ughl...`

The orc was interrupted by Sam. The hobbit had charged forward and closed his  
left hand around the throat of the cook. Sam said to the orc while shaking his  
head. ´No you´re not!` The orcs eyeballs  
rolled up. There was no mercy. Sam was furious. Both by the cruelty of the  
orcs, the thought of a living Sauron and by the thought of Frodo. Then he let the orc go. It was dead that was  
certain. Yet Sam wasn´t finished with the orc. He pulled the body closer to the  
cage. Then started searching it. He found a key on it.

He grabbed the little iron object and immediately opened the lock. Sam was  
lucky that the stupid creature revealed to him that he was in possession of the key. It had opened the cage to bully and kick him.

But now that Sam was free he didn´t know what to do. ´Oh mister Frodo, I have  
travelled to Mordor to aid you. But now that you are gone I don´t have a reason  
to go back.` But Sam felt he couldn't just give up.

So he clothed himself in the clothes of the cook. He used rocks to make himself  
look fat. At first he thought it wouldn´t work. But actually it looked very  
natural. When he was done with disguising himself he started with the cook. He  
made it look like Sam was still in the cage. Because of the orcs black skin it  
was pretty hard. But after a while it looked a lot like a sleeping Sam.

Now that the body was out of the way Sam started looking around. How could he  
get out of Mordor? That was the question which at the moment was the hardest one  
to answer. But he wouldn´t have the time to think of any questions.

´He you! Where is my diner cook? Kill the hobbit he´s fat enough now!` When he  
turned around a big group of orcs was in front of him. The biggest was the one  
who had spoken. He looked strong and very arrogant. Sam wasn´t in the mood for arrogant orcs.  
´Diner will come when I say so. Not a second faster!` The hobbit said it with a  
well played orc voice. The orc-leader began to look very angry. ´Don´t put up  
such a tone against me you fat maggot!` He was spitting and shouting at the  
same time. Sam answered ´I hold to what I said earlier and don´t you dare call  
me that again.` The cook was probably not high on the popularity-list because  
the orc leader grabbed Sam by the shoulder and with his other hand held a drawn  
knife to the hobbit´s throat.

Sam reacted out of pure frustration. He grabbed the hand which was holding the  
knife and pulled it away. Then Sam punched the orc with incredible force on the  
nose. The leader grabbed hold of his face. But Sam wasn´t done with him. The  
hobbit charged and grabbed the knife out of the orc´s hand. He pulled the orc  
down and pinned the leader down with one foot. He held the knife against the  
throat of the hostile orc. ´Back down before I decide to add some extra meat to  
the menu!` The leader indeed surrendered and immediately ran.

Sam was thinking what he could do when there was a lot of uproar. The orcs were  
shouting and growling. Sam thought of taking a look. He walked to the place  
where all the orcs were assembled. He asked to an orc. ´What is going on?` The  
orc answered laughing. ´We have captured important men. Two kings of men and  
the white wizard!` Sam laughed with the orc. Yet in his mind he didn´t. It  
didn´t sound that well. Sam thought that Saruman was with Sauron. But if he was  
captured then he might have seen the light. And about the kings of men Sam had  
no idea of who they might be. Yet he knew all of them had to be saved.

Sam pushed through all the orcs. He needed to know how the prisoners looked. He  
became incredibly happy as well as incredibly sad when he saw who the prisoners  
were. Because he knew two of the prisoners. They were Gandalf and strider. The  
other prisoner was unfamiliar. But it looked like a friend. Sam was from that  
moment determinant to save all of them.

But it wouldn´t be easy because he broke out. And actually it hadn´t been that  
hard. But now he had to get back in.

Legolas opened his eyes. He felt something touching the pile of orcs above him.  
He hold himself as still as he could. It didn´t help sunlight ruptured through  
the pile. He expected a hungry orc. But  
Legolas saw someone cloaked in blue.

The stranger pulled the elf up to his  
feet. The stranger pointed into a direction. Legolas looked that way and saw a  
group of probably five-hundred people. He looked back at the man. He was  
wearing a blue hat so Legolas couldn´t see his face. But he was still pointing.  
Not knowing what to say Legolas turned around and walked towards the group of  
people.

When he came closer he saw that they were wounded Rohirrim and Gondorians. But  
there were also men he had never seen. They were also hooded and wore bright  
coloured robes. They looked friendly. Legolas heart went up as there were a lot  
of good people around him. Then he saw someone he didn´t expected to see  
anymore.

It was Pippin Took. Legolas disturbed by  
his shoulder wound, awkwardly walked towards the hobbit and hugged him. ´My  
little friend I thought you were fallen like the rest of our companions.`  
Pippin bowed his head. ´About that. We found Gimli. It was mutilated. ` Legolas  
stomach went upside down by that cruelty. ´How about Eomer, Mithrandir and  
Aragorn?` The hobbit looked sad. ´They weren´t found. Maybe they have been took  
into Mordor as prisoners. Or...` Legolas  
finished were the hobbit had stopped out of terror. ´Or as a trophy!`

Then legolas thought of something. ´How come all of us remained untouched?` A  
Gondorian soldier answered the elf ´The dark forces were called by Sauron to mass into Mordor.  
They had to finish the fight but immediately needed to retreat behind the black  
gates to tend to the rebirth of Sauron. Your friend was only mutilated because  
the orcs were angry at him for killing so many foul creatures. Legolas nodded.

Legolas then looked to all the people he didn´t recognize. ´Who are you  
people?` he asked.


	3. Unexpected allies

**Unexpected allies**  
Legolas waited for an answer. The hooded people remained silent. Pippin said ´They said it would be told to us when every man still alive was gathered.` Legolas nodded, he knew that could take a while. Actually he was wrong. After a few minutes of remaining silent the blue robed man returned with the last of the survivors.  
The man took of his hood. The face of an old man was revealed. He had a beard almost as long as Gandalf. Now that Legolas was thinking of a wizard the elf discovered that the blue cloaked man held a wooden staff.  
The old man began to speak. ´Greetings elf, my name is Pallando. I am here because the west has called for my aid.` Legolas asked ´Where are you from?` The old man probably expected an introduction but didn´t seem to care he didn´t got one. ´I am one of the five Istari, I was sent to the east to ensure that the free peoples wouldn´t be outnumbered by the massive eastern armies. Now I and a close companion have returned to fight Sauron himself.`  
Legolas wondered how the wizard knew Sauron would rise again. And so he asked the wizard. The old man answered. ´Me and another powerful ally heard Saurons ring was found. So we gathered an army and began our journey west. All the people we have brought are tribes that rebelled against Sauron. We wear brightly coloured robes to differentiate us from the other Easterlings.`  
Legolas became suspicious ´How do I know we can trust you? Why don´t you go help free folk somewhere else?` The light dimmed immediately, the wizard seemed to grow bigger than he was, with a loud and deep voice he shouted. ´Don´t tell me you want me to go away after a thousand mile journey to aid you! All the soldiers I have brought left their homes to fight for you! I will not be send away because one elf tells me to!` Legolas was startled by the sudden anger of Pallando.  
The light returned and wizards kind gaze returned, with a soft friendly voice he said ´Now I have showed you my power as a wizard I expect you believe me when I say that we are allies.` Legolas immediately nodded. But in himself he felt it, the wizard was indeed speaking the truth. He was an Istari. Pallando was here to aid the free peoples of middle-earth.  
One of the Gondorian soldiers asked ´How many soldiers do you have under your command?` Pallando smiled after that was asked. ´I and another Istari have gathered a force of ten thousand infantrymen.` Every Gondorian and Rohirrim gasped. That was a lot. Legolas who was also surprised asked ´Do you have an army of ten thousand to aid us?` Pallando grinned, and answered the question. ´No we also have three thousand cavalrymen and four thousand archers. That gives us an army of seventeen thousand.`  
Legolas´ mouth fell wide open. That was a lot. The elf kneeled. ´Thank you Pallando for sending aid to us in this dark hour. And please forgive me for the fact I was insolent at first.` The elf felt a hand on his shoulder. The next moment that hand pulled him to his feet. ´You are already forgiven. And you don´t have to thank me. It is needed thank the people of the east who willingly came here to serve and help you.`  
Pippin, Legolas, the Gondorians and Rohirrim looked at the Easterlings who had been silent the whole time and bowed deep for them. One of the Easterlings spoke ´Men of the west we willingly came to fight Sauron because our homes will also be at risk. Our other countrymen may not know it but Sauron isn´t great he will conquer us after he has conquered you. We came to make sure the dark lord won´t be able to conquer anyone any longer. I ask you stand up.`  
Legolas and the others did so. Legolas asked ´Are you the leader?` The Easterling obviously had the characteristics of a leader. But the answer was ´I am one of the tribal leaders who chose to rebel against Sauron again. My tribe did so in the past and now it will do so again! But the true leaders are the two Istari.` Legolas nodded.  
Pallando said ´Come your weapons are over there. Gather them and then come back to us. We will go back to the main army and discuss further matters there.` Legolas nodded.  
The elf and the others walked over to the pile of weapons. Pippin began talking to Legolas. ´Wow did you expect such a huge army?` Legolas shook his head. ´Wow I didn´t expect to see other wizards than Gandalf and Saruman.` Legolas smiled and answered. ´Neither did I.` Then Pippin became more grim. ´Do you think Frodo and Sam survived?` Pippin´s voice revealed that he didn´t expect a good answer. Legolas thought, of course the answer seemed to be obvious. Yet there was more to Frodo an Sam then meets the eye. Legolas thought well and then told his answer to Pippin. ´Although there isn´t much hope Frodo and Sam could have survived. Those hobbits will pull each other through any kind of trouble.`  
Pippin looked up. Obviously he was happy with the answer. Then they reached the weapons. Legolas looked and found his own weapons. He found his own knife, bow and even a quiver fully loaded with arrows. He grabbed all of it an rearmed himself. When he looked up he saw that Pippin and the other soldiers were rearmed as well. They returned to Pallando and the Easterlings.  
The tribal leader asked ´Are we ready to leave?` Legolas nodded and wanted to answer when a orc horn sounded. The orcs seemed to be done with tending to the rebirth of Sauron because the guards of the Black Gate had returned. The Easterlings, Gondorians, Rohirrim, Pippin, Pallando and Legolas all looked at the black gate. Legolas´eyes turned wide of what he saw. A lot of orc archers were preparing to fire at their enemies. Pallando shouted ´Run!`  
Everyone listened to him. It was very wise because after a few seconds arrows began raining down. Legolas sprinted beside the other soldiers. The air was filled with orc shouts. Then they heard how the Black Gate opened. Everyone stopped and looked. The gate was indeed opening. Legolas was wondering what would come out. The answer wasn´t something he was glad with.

Sam watched Saurons speech of how he would conquer middle-earth. It made Sam sick. Saurons appearance was powerful and gruesome. He wore dark pointy armour and his voice was drenched with malice.  
Then the dark lord retreated into Barad-Dur. The prisoners were put into cages. Sam was still standing besides the orcs whom had told the hobbit of the prisoners. The orc began to speak to Sam. ´I just saw your fight with Gurzkeb. Never have I seen someone treat him like that and survive.` Sam said in orc voice ´He needs to know my place and that his is not above mine!` The orc he was talking to nodded. ´You´re right he´s just a scumbag!` Speaking of the devil Gurzkeb happened to walk by. With a bigger group of orcs then when Sam first had faced him.  
The orc had regained some of his former arrogance. ´Ha ha ha it appears you two have gained some humour. Boys let´s show them who laughs the last.` After those words the orc pack began to surround Sam and the friendly orc. Sam heard how his companion was growling. The hostile orcs were growling back. Gurzkeb screamed a growl after which his pack charged.  
Sam grabbed a rock. Then he threw it at one of the running orcs. The unlucky one screamed and grabbed his face. The others kept attacking. They soon reached the hobbit. Sam faced at least five opponents. But they were orcs. He had fought more powerful foes. The orcs kicked and punched at him. Sam dodged, ducked, jumped and blocked. Of course some of the attacks hit their target. Sam became wilder because of the pain. Then he started throwing in attacks of himself. Sam ducked because of a punch from the left. With an uppercut he avenged himself. Then the hobbit threw in a hard kick with his right foot.  
Behind him he heard growling and grunting. He also heard screams of pain. Sam knew his ally needed help. Although Sam hated orcs he knew his own wellbeing depended on the orc that was helping him. So Sam began to fight with extreme retaliation. He grabbed the head of an orc and hit it against another enemy. Only two enemies remained. One of them threw in a punch. Sam ducked and grabbed the arm of the orc. The hobbit then took hold of it with two hands and smashed his knee into it. There was a gruesome crack. The orc began crying and screaming as he grabbed hold of his broken arm. Sam then turned his attention to the last remaining orc. The enemy was very scared. At first there were five orcs. Now only he was left. Sam saw how scared the orc was. He took advantage out of it and attacked himself. Samgrabbed the orc at the legs and at its throat and lifted it into the air.

Sam then turned to his ally and saw that he was fighting more than ten enemies. And actually he wasn´t bad at it. Yet Sam decided that he would give his ally some help weather he needed it or not. Sam prepared his muscles and then with incredible force threw the orc he was holding straight into a group of orcs. All of them fell to the ground. Sam then charged into the fray.  
The hobbit was shouting and grunting while fighting the group of orcs. His ally was very supportive. Yet there teamwork seemed unnatural. Yet the orcs were driven back by the two fighters. Then after all the punches they received they turned tail and ran.  
Gurzkeb stared at the two warriors. He was amazed and his mouth was wide open out of amazement. Then he realized they looked at him with eyes of pure fury. The orc leader turned around and ran as hard as he could. Yet he didn´t count for Sam who had picked up a stone. And threw it after him. The little projectile hit the orc in the head of the back. Gurzkeb fell face first into the mud.  
Sam and his orc ally closed in. Gurzkeb sensed it and turned on his back. He began crying and begging. ´Please leave me be! Go away! Please I´ll do anything!` Sam drew his orcish blade. He held it to the throat of Gurzkeb. ´I already said I hold onto the things I say. Let's hope you taste well!` Gurzkeb screamed in terror. Sam prepared to thrust his blade into the orc. But he felt a hand on his shoulder. ´Leave the maggot. Let´s not kill something that is already spoiled!` Sam recognized the voice of his orcish ally. At first Sam wanted to ignore him. But then the hobbit chose to sheathe his blade. Gurzkeb stood up, tripped, guickly stood up again and ran away as fast as he could.  
Sam then turned towards the orc. ´My name is Kortsur.` Sam nodded and answered. ´I´m Samegou. You are a very good fighter Kortsur.` Kortsur nodded happily. ´You´re not so bad yourself. I have never seen someone toss such a big enemy into a group of enemies like that.`  
Sam was glad he had survived the fight. Sadly it had been because of the fact an enemy of him had helped. Yet the thing that disturbed Sam the most was the fact that he kind of started liking the orc.


	4. Showdown with Sauron

**Showdown with Sauron**

A few days went ahead. Sam and Kortsur spent a lot of their time together. Sam  
was a cook and apparently the orc where happy with the fact he was so. Kortsur  
was the leader of his own orc pack. It was a pretty large group. Sam had to  
spend a lot of his time with the orcs. The hobbit was surpised with two things.  
They hadn´t discovered his true identity yet and Sauron hasn´t started his campaign to conquer  
middle-earth yet.  
But he was glad with the two facts. Yet although they hadn´t discovered him it  
seemed the orcs were suspicious of him. Sam would soon find out why.  
Kortsur and he were having diner. Sam noticed how much the orc really  
appreciated his cooking skills. When the orc leader was finished he looked at  
Sam. ´When are we going to move out?` Sam asked. The orc laughed and said  
´Whenever you say so!` Sam was surprised what did the orc mean? Like Kortsur  
could read minds he said ´I have seen you break out! I have seen you kill the  
cook with only one hand. I have seen you put on his clothes!`  
Sam´s mouth fell wide-open. Hundreds of questions  
entered his mind. But Kortsur spoke yet again. ´Why I didn´t turn you in?  
Because I want freedom! Both for me and my orc pack. We have been enslaved by  
the dark lord. At first we answered without a question. But now after all the  
battles we are done with it. We are used like dirt. I want out and live  
somewhere dark. Somewhere no one in middle-earth disturbs me. And I know you  
are going to try to break out. I also suspect you are going to free Saurons  
prisoners. You know what? If you let us join you when you break out, I won´t  
tell it to Sauron.`  
Sam was pretty amazed. The orc didn´t tell it to the dark lord. And the orc  
even wanted to rebel. Sam decided it was worth the try. So Sam said ´Ok it´s a  
deal. I will tell you when I have made a plan.` Kortsur shook his head. ´No  
you´re not making a plan. We are making a plan.` Sam was kinda surprised but  
nodded.  
Sam started eating his diner. He needed to put all the information gathered in  
order. Once he was done he started talking with the orc.

Eodoman a young Rohirric soldier was bent over a bunch of maps. He was on a river  
island called Cair Andros. The island had fallen into dark hands. Eodoman was one  
of the thousand soldiers who didn´t have the courage to march against Mordor.  
So king Aragorn had sent them on another mission. The mission was to retake  
Cair Andros.  
The thousand soldiers had faced a force of about two thousand orcs. The  
thousand soldiers had chosen Eodoman as their general. It was a wise choice  
because the young soldier had crippled The enemy force while taking minimal  
losses himself.  
When all the orcs were routed or dead the  
thousand soldiers had entered the river island. They now where determined to  
hold it until the last man lay dead. They would find with even more fury  
because they didn´t want to let king Aragorn down. He wanted them to hold the  
island as long as they could.  
All of them knew the fight wasn´t yet over. They all knew the dark lord had  
been reborn. All of them had felt it in their hearts. A couple of days later  
survivors from the black gate came to Osgiliath. They had told them of the dark  
lords rebirth. The survivors would turn useful they were still armed and they  
were determinant.  
Eodoman was therefore studying the terrain. He would need the information to  
form a strategy. To hold out as long as possible or maybe to win. Then through  
his deep thoughts he heard the loud call of a horn.  
Eodoman therefore looked up from his papers. He walked up to his window. What  
he saw shocked him. A huge army was standing at the river. The man of Rohan  
grabbed his weapon, and put his armour on as fast as he could. When that was  
done he sprinted downstairs.  
When the general got two the frontline he was called by another officer.  
Eodoman walked towards the officer. The officer greeted the general and then  
spoke. ´Sir the enemy wants to negotiate. They are waving white flags. What  
should we do?` Eodoman said ´Get ten of the best warriors we have. They shall  
be my escort while I go to negotiate with the enemy. And give them huge shields  
please.` The officer immediately did what was asked of him.  
When Eodoman´s escort was arranged the general left to negotiate.

Legolas was watching while the whole river island seemed to be in motion. Of course  
the men on it didn´t know the army that was knocking on their doors was  
friendly. He elf smiled. They had arranged a negotiation. The general of the force  
was coming.  
Legolas, pippin and the two wizards were part of the delegation. The soldiers  
of Cair Andros were on foot. The delegation of the Easterlings were on  
horseback. Pippin was riding with Legolas. The place where the negotiation  
would take place was in the waters of the river.  
The general seemed weary at first but when he saw that Legolas was part of this  
army all his doubts instantly vanished.  
The blue wizards told the general pretty much the same thing they had told  
Legolas. The leaders also discussed what they would do next.  
´We need to defend this sector of course but in the south aid is also needed.  
Sauron will probably strike Osgiliath as well as Cair Andros. We cannot leave  
it alone. Aid must also be sent there!` The two wizards said. Eodoman the  
general of Cair Andros overthought these  
words. Then he answered. ´I think we could best split the army. The wizards  
lead a force to Osgiliath while the other part of the force remains here.`  
Every person present nodded. Then Legolas spoke ´I suggest seven thousand  
infantrymen and two thousand archers move to Osgiliath.` Once again everyone  
nodded. The blue wizards then spoke ´We  
will move immediately there is no time for rest. We need to get to Osgiliath as  
fast as we can. We will tell the army that in an hour we are on the march.`

Pallando and the other wizard took the discussed numbers with them. Pippin  
decided he would join them. Legolas was worried but he knew that the wizards  
would take care of anyone in the army.  
While the first half moved south the other part of the army moved into Cair  
Andros.  
In their Legolas took his well earned rest. He was exhausted of everything that  
had happened. The elf went to a chamber that had been prepared for him. Their  
he finally rested.  
When the elf was done he went to see if there was something he could do. When  
he asked Eodoman the general asked Legolas to sit down with the general and  
talk.  
´Can you tell me what happened at the black gate?` Legolas slowly nodded ´I was  
rescued by Pallando the wizard. Other soldiers were saved as well. He told me  
what his purpose was. Then he gave me my weapons whom I had lost in battle.  
After all of us had rearmed ourselves we were preparing to leave. However the  
orcs had seen us. They started pouring arrows towards us. We ran away, but the  
orcs wouldn´t let us escape easily.`

Legolas saw what came out of the black gate. It was a squad of Rhunic cavalry. They  
came charging towards the elf and his companions. Some of the soldiers began  
panicking and ran. Legolas thought of their options. Then Pallando pulled out a  
very strong wooden bow. To Legolas it seemed the old man could handle it pretty  
well. He followed the wizard´s example. He pulled out his own bow and loaded it  
with an arrow.  
The elf shouted ´Everyone with a bow aid us!` Most of the soldiers with the  
requested weapon answered Legolas´ call.  
The rest ran on. Pallando shouted a new order ´Walk back slowly, but don't turn your back.`  
Legolas shouted another order ´load your bows, but don´t fire until one of us  
says so.`  
The archers were quit nervous but they followed up every command. The hostile  
horsemen were gaining ground quickly. It was a test of nerves. If the archers  
shot too soon most of the arrows would miss. The riders were now only twenty  
metres away. Time to shoot. Pallando shouted the command. ´Fire!` Thirty bows  
made their vague noises. Then at least seven horsemen were hit by the whistling  
cloud of death. Legolas shouted ´Fire at will!` The elf started pouring arrows  
into the squad of enemies. They screamed in pain or they were quiet. Lots of  
horsemen were cut down, but there were a few who reached the archers. The  
archers were cut down. But fought back. Riders were pulled or shot from their  
horses.  
A bold rider was charging at Legolas. The elf had to dodge the attack which  
came from nowhere. The rider turned to quick for Legolas to respond. The saber  
was coming down. Then the rider screamed and grabbed his face. Legolas looked  
around him and saw Pippin with some rocks in his hands. He then threw one  
towards another horseman.  
The fight was over quickly. The archers ran. They left behind eight dead  
soldiers. Sadly there was no time for remorse. Because another squad of  
horsemen just came charging out of the black gate. Legolas looked one more time  
to the people they left. Then he turned around and ran with his allies.

Eodoman nodded. ´That was a good story. But the rest has to wait. We need to  
think of tactics. The enemy will be at our door before we know it.`  
Legolas nodded. But first he needed some information ´Do yo have any news about  
commanders that fled the battle of the Morannon?` Eodoman nodded ´Some of the  
men that came here directly from the black gate told us that prince Imrahil and  
the sons of Elrond survived and moved towards the south. They might even have a  
small force of soldiers with them who also survived the battle.` Legolas nodded  
he knew enough. He was satisfied with the news.  
Eodoman said ´Now help me with this please. What can we do with our numbers?`  
Legolas and Eodoman walked over to the pile of maps.

Sam and Kortsur had thought of a plan to free Gandalf, Eomer and Aragorn. The  
plan was to secretly smuggle them out of their cages. Then they would clothe  
them in orc armour. After all that had happened the company could walk right  
out of Mordor.  
Kortsur was pretty satisfied and confident the plan would work. Yet Sam wasn´t  
so sure. A little error could spell disaster. Of course Sam hoped his doubts  
were wrong.  
Sadly his hope was in vein. The day right before the one Kortsur and Sam were  
going to put their plan in motion a horn called from Barad-Dur. All the orcs  
that heard it moved towards the tower.  
Sauron came out of the dark tower. ´Listen to me soldiers of Mordor! To long  
have we suffered from the so called heroes of men! Today I will end their life!  
Today they will be cast into the flaming depths of mount doom!` After he  
shouted those words the prisoners were brought out of Barad-Dur.  
Sauron shouted ´I will throw their cursed weapons after them! It will be a sign  
that the reign of men has ended! My reign is about to begin!` Sauron walked  
towards mount doom. The Nazgul were driving the prisoners towards the flaming  
mountain.  
Sam and Kortsur had seen and heard it all. Sam began to panick. ´Oh god they  
are going to kill my friends. What are we going to do.` The hobbit expected the  
orc to suggest that they should abandon them. But the orc once again amazed Sam.  
´I know what we are going to do. We´ll walk up to mount doom, avoid Saurons super  
attacks, free your friends, walk out of mount doom and then we dash towards the  
black gate.` Sam would have laughed if the situation wasn´t so serious. He was  
preparing to punish Kortsur for that joke. But when Sam looked angry at the orc,  
the hobbit saw he was serious. ´Really you think we should do that?` The orc  
shook his head and said ´No but do we have another choice?` Sam shook his head.  
The hobbit said ´Alright tell your pack what we are going to do. Tell them  
about the showdown with Sauron!`


	5. Losing an old friend, gaining a new one

**Losing an old friend, gaining a new one**  
Aragorn felt miserable. Days of torture had almost crippled him. Yet extraordinary willpower made him persevere. Every day he had hoped for a miracle. But now on the day he would finally die, there was no hope left. He thought about the evening right before the battle of Helms deep. There was a boy named Haleth. Aragorn had told the boy there was always hope. Aragorn now knew what a terrible lie he had told the boy.  
Aragorn had not seen Gandalf and Eomer in days. The three were separated from each other. Just so that they couldn´t put strength out of each other. But now at their last moment there was a terrible silence. It lasted the whole walk to Mount Doom. They went into the crack of doom.  
Sauron began to speak.

´Any last words you worms?` Not even Gandalf answered. Sauron laughed an evil laugh. ´Not one? Alright then you will feel no pain. Your bodies will be incinerated in seconds. But not only your bodies will be burnt your weapons will suffer the same fate.` Indeed after Sauron were the eight Nazgul. Some of them were carrying weapons of the three defeated people. Aragorn´s mood became even more hopeless. Then Sauron said ´The wizard shall die first!` With those words the dark lord put his enormous boots against Gandalf´s chest.  
Aragorn looked away. He didn´t want to see his friend fall again. He had already lost to much hope. Then from out of nowhere he heard a familiar voice. ´Let them go, you filth!` Aragorn looked up and saw someone he didn´t expect.

Sam saw how he got everyone's attention after he had shouted. Sauron put his boot back on the ground and turned to face the hobbit. ´And who is it I face?` The dark lord asked. Everyone present was surprised by the sudden appearance of Sam. Yet Gandalf soon came over it and shouted ´Run you fool, your sword is useless here.` Sauron turned back to face the wizard. ´And so are you.` With those words the dark lord kicked the wizard over the edge.  
Sam stood speechless. Sauron laughed. ´I see this wizard was deer to you. Don´t worry you and your companions will join him soon!` Sam tried to defy the dark lord. But he remained speechless. He was defeated, there was no way he could defy Sauron. Not verbally, not physically.  
But in this dark minute help came from behind Sam. ´I wouldn´t be so sure of that!` Sam´s eyes widened, he knew that voice. Never was he so happy to hear an orc voice. The person stepped forward and indeed it was Kortsur who had dared to defy the dark lord.  
´What you think an orc and a Halfling can stop me?` Sam regained his confidence. ´Maybe not but nothing is impossible if you are ready to try!` With those words the brave hobbit charged forward.  
He slashed at the dark lord. Sam´s efforts were in vein. Sauron´s armour was too tough. The dark lord laughed. But Sam wouldn´t stop. He kept jabbing, stabbing and slashing. After a while Sauron thought it was enough. He lifted up his mace. And fuelled with dark sorcery it came crashing down. Sam however dodged the assault.  
While Sauron was busy with Sam Kortsur snuck behind the two. Eight Nazgul were now in his way. It was impossible for the orc to even think about victory against eight of them. But he could sure try to avoid them. The orc pulled out his blade. The eight Nazgul followed his example. However Kortsur charged forward while they were pulling the sword out of the hilt. He charged right past them towards the two remaining prisoners. He cut the robes which were binding their hands.  
Then he looked towards them and asked ´Are you two ready to fight?` Both of them nodded. The orc turned to face the eight Nazgul. His companions were unarmed. So Kortsur was thinking about tactical possibilities. But without warning the two kings charged forward towards the Nazgul. They surprised the wraiths and even managed to regain their weapons. Aragorn grabbed Anduril and Glamdring, Eomer had grabbed Gandalf´s staff and guthwine his own sword.  
The two warriors immediately stepped back as they retrieved the weapons dodging attacks as they did so. Kortsur admired their courage. However he noticed the Nazgul were holding another weapon. Not a sword, more like a dagger. It shone cold blue light. He knew it was valuable and thus he would retrieve it.  
Sam continued fighting Sauron. That meant dodging a giant mace. At first the dark lord enjoyed it. It was just a game. But after a while it became annoying, the Halfling just wouldn´t die. His attacks became faster and more powerful. Sam was having a hard time. But he wasn´t going to just give up. He owed that to Frodo and Gandalf.

The hobbit dodged an attack from above by stepping right. Rocks were flying through the air. Sauron then made a low slash from Sam´s left. The hobbit had to jump to avoid the assault. Sam landed on his feet. He decided it was time to take matters into his own hands. He jumped between the legs of Sauron. He then started slashing the dark lord´s left leg. Sauron didn´t feel pain but he certainly felt he was being attacked. He looked down and decided he could the hobbit. It was the most stupid decision in whole middle-earth ever made.  
Sam saw the giant dark armoured hand coming towards him. It was fully black, except for one spot. One finger held a golden ring. Sam avoided being grabbed, and now at this position stole it from Saurons hand. The dark lord roared in anger and fear, as Sam dashed towards the edge.  
This was the key moment. Evil would be vanquished from middle-earth. Sadly it wouldn´t be so. Sam wanted to throw the evil object into the fire of mount doom. But then right before he could do it an image appeared in Sam´s head.  
Sam was in a forest of light. He was surrounded by people he knew. They were Boromir, Gandalf, Gimli, Haldir and Frodo. The latter spoke. ´save us Sam, don´t do it!` Sam broke up in tears. ´I wished I had saved you, but I failed. I failed all of you.` Then suddenly all of them started shouting ´Sam! Sam1 SAM!`  
The image faded and changed into Sauron swinging his mace right towards Sam. The hobbit would have been crushed if Kortsur hadn´t been there to pull him out of the way. Sadly in the process the ring dropped to the ground. Sam wanted to pick it up. But Kortsur shook his head. ´Leave it we have to go!` Sam doubted at first but realised in time there was no hope.  
So he started running. The group fled out of the crack of doom. The scene they saw before them lifted their hearts a little. Every orc in Mordor seemed to be fighting. Somehow they have begun a riot. Kortsur said ´We thought a little riot wouldn´t hurt while we were escaping.` Sam smiled. ´Where is your orc pack?` Kortsur said, ´They will join us when we are dashing towards the gate. Sam nodded.  
And so they began the journey. It happened as Kortsur said, orcs joined them while they were running. They tried to avoid the other orcs as best they could. However on some instances the orcs saw what the group of free-people were planning and tried to halt them.  
Aragorn was running, he had Anduril in his right hand and Glamdring in his other. So far they had faced minimal resistance. But now he saw a large group of orcs was gathering and would try to halt them.  
The group kept running however. Then they ran through the group of assembled orcs. Aragorn was swinging both his weapons. While he was doing so he kept running, as did his companions. He cut down an orc on his right then blocked an attack coming from the front. Then he made short work of the enemy trying to wound him. Aragorn was fighting with sorrow and happiness in his heart. He was grieving for the friend he just lost, and he was glad because Sam had given him back his hope. And that was something he thought was worth fighting for.  
The company was making progress. Les then a mile before they would reach the gate. Sam was smiling. They had lost few. Maybe be three orcs. Sam was surprised by the fact he was happy that a lot of orcs were surviving. But it didn´t matter, nothing mattered. He had blew it Sam was given one change to destroy Sauron and he blew it. Just because of hope to save his friend. What was he thinking? That maybe the ring could bring Frodo back to life? Back then it sounded like a clever idea now it sounded like the ideas of a fool. But Sam knew that self-pity wouldn´t help middle-earth. So he took hold of himself and ran on.

Then at last they reached the gate. They found it open, but sadly well guarded also. They ran as fast as they could as orc bowmen prepared to shoot.  
Sam lifted his shield above his head. Then he heard the sound of bow strings. ´Twok!` Then he felt and heard how arrows came down. Seconds later a bunch of orc screams. And to Sam´s terror a human one.  
The hobbit looked behind him and there lay Aragorn. The man growled in pain. Sam ran to his aid. Then he saw where the arrow had hit strider. In his foot. The king wasn´t going to walk again soon. He kneeled beside the man not knowing what to do or say. Then the Halfling heard footsteps. He expected the other human, because Sam didn´t thought an orc would care about the fate of Aragorn. But once again Sam was wrong about orcs.  
Kortsur was looking down at them and shouted ´Run Sam I will carry him!` Sam nodded stood up and began sprinting. Orc arrows were still raining down. Some smashed in right beside Sam. The companions were now quickly gaining distance between them and Mordor.  
Sam looked behind him and to his relieve saw that Kortsur and Aragorn were still alive. The orcs decided that they had gained enough distance to be safe. Sam fell to his feat he was that exhausted from the events of that day. Of course they then began talking.  
´I thank you dearly orc, for saving my life.` Aragorn sounded grateful. Kortsur said ´No thanks, I owed it to a friend.` It was clear he meant Sam. Who was thinking if it really was true. And deep in his heart he knew. He had spent too much time with the orc not to gain a liking of him. Kortsur spoke again. ´This is where our paths part, won´t they?` In his voice was sadness. It was true what the orc had said. He really saw Sam as a friend. And now that Sam thought about it friends don´t just part from each other.  
´They won´t if we don´t want them to.` The hobbit said. Kortsur´s face cleared up. ´I don´t want them to, can I stay with you.` Kortsur meant all of them. Sam looked towards Eomer and Aragorn. They looked towards each other and then Eomer took the word. ´If you think it is worth it, you have my blessing.` Aragorn smiled and said ´And you have my sword, to make sure no one shall part you.` Sam was glad with those words  
But Sam´s thoughts suddenly darkened. ´If you stay with me you may have to slay your own kind!` Kortsur said ´I and all my fellow orcs know that. But we know that by killing them we shall relieve them from the slavery Sauron is ordering them to!` Sam nodded.  
Then Sam began about his failure. ´I´m sorry for the fact I didn´t destroy the ring.` Aragorn used his hand to make clear it didn´t matter. ´You were facing the most terrible temptation in middle-earth it´s not your fault!` However even these words didn´t convince Sam.

Elrond of Rivendell was in his personal chambers. Then he heard someone call him. ´Master Elrond, master Elrond!` Seconds later the door flew open. ´Yes?` The elven lord asked. The man recovered his breath and said ´The three heroes have returned! Andriel, Eradan and Farin have returned! They have destroyed Agandaur the foul servant of Sauron!` Elrond thought to himself one small victory in this time of great defeat. The master then went to the courtyard.  
There were they three humble heroes. Elrond said ´My heart is filled with happiness now I see that you have returned in one peace.` Eradan smiled and answered. ´So is mine. Yet my heart is also filled with grief because of the fact that Sauron has been reborn.` Elrond nodded sadly. ´Yet there is nothing we can do to stop it. Sauron will most likely conquer the whole of middle-earth.`  
Farin nodded, ´He might but this dwarf wouldn´t be a dwarf if he´d just let it happen. Sauron will have to defeat this dwarf and his friends first if he wants to conquer middle-earth!` Elrond nodded grim and said ´Bravely spoken but I am afraid that Sauron´s armies will flood over you like a wave flows over the beach.` Farin then said something which made Andriel and Eradan smile. ´Maybe but this rock won´t be so easily toppled, and this rock won´t let them topple his friends so easily either!` Elrond wasn´t surprised. He was familiar with the stubbornness of dwarves.  
´So what are you going to do then?` Elrond asked. This time Andriel the loremaster answered. ´We have heard that the dwarves of Erebor and the men of Dale are under siege from a huge force of evil men. We plan to go there and aid the men and dwarves.` Elrond nodded. ´Brave deeds are the few things left that will protect us from this darkness. So I shall not delay you. I will give you provisions and I will send some warriors with you to aid you. May the Valar smile down upon you.` And with those words the elven lord left the three heroes.


	6. Cair Andros under siege

**Thank you all for reading and enjoying my story. I hope you will remain entertained.  
Sorry for being absent so long. School took some time.  
But now I am ready to get back to writing.  
I would appreciate it if you would comment.  
Thank you and enjoy**

* * *

**Cair Andros under siege**

Eradan, Andriel and Farin were in a good mood. They had gained a lot of ground  
since they had left Imladris. They also had a good amount of warriors who  
accompanied them. At first they only had twenty-five Noldorin warriors. But a  
group of five Rangers from the north heard about the three heroes' quest and  
joined them soon.

Now there were thirty-four warriors. The elves, the rangers, Farin, Eradan,  
Andriel and Bellaram a great eagle. The great bird had been a loyal ally of the  
three heroes throughout their quest. The three heroes had done something which  
was thought impossible by most. They had defeated a powerful servant of Sauron  
and they had fought together doing it. In modern times it was seldom seen how a  
human, an elf and a dwarf all fought together.

They were all very different from each other. But all these differences made  
them such a powerful force. Andriel was a powerful elven lore master and mage.  
She could do incredible things with her magic and a simple stick would be turned  
into a deadly weapon in her hands.

Eradan was a ranger. He was a very skilled swordsmen and an even more skilled  
archer. He could sneak like nobody else.  
Most individuals noticed him when they felt a knife cutting their  
throat.  
Farin was a dwarf champion. He was an unstoppable boulder which would roll over  
any enemy facing him. When in battle his shout would make most enemies turn  
tail, if they didn´t he would just plow right through their numbers.  
Right now the three heroes and their warriors had crossed the gap of Rohan and  
were now nearing the golden woods of Lothlorien. There they might be able to  
lead an army of elves towards Erebor.  
Farin called Bellaram to him. ´My friend. Eradan, Andriel and I have discussed  
what would be the best way of gathering a force.` The eagle nodded. So Farin continued. ´Know that Lothlorien is  
an answer. Yet it might not be enough. So we thought about Nordinbad.` Bellaram  
shook his head. ´Gorin said he and the dwarves of Nordinbad wouldn´t fight in  
this war unless there was required a final stand to defend the gate of the  
city.` Farin nodded ´We know that but we need to try it.` Bellaram sighed ´I  
will be off. I will tell the dwarves that they need to head towards the  
woodland realm. Were they to send aid.` Farin said ´Thanks my friend, I look  
forward to see your shade drive fear  
into the hearts of the enemy again soon.` With those words of Farin the great  
eagle took the sky.  
Gorin was lord of Nordinbad, a hidden refuge of dwarfs from Durin´s folk. It  
was located somewhere in the mountains near Gundabad.  
The group continued their march towards Lothlorien. Farin began walking next to  
Andriel and Eradan. The dwarf asked ´Are we there yet?` Andriel answered ´Yes  
master dwarf, behind those hills are the golden woods of Lothlorien.`  
That answer wasn´t as true as Andriel hoped it was. Farin said cynically ´I  
think you mean the woods were there!` Indeed the group of people watched in  
horror. The woods were burning. Every tree was alight. Tears were running down  
the cheeks of some, including Andriel. To their anger there was group downhill.  
They were standing around something. It was obvious what had happened. The  
armies of Sauron launched an attack on the golden woods.  
Farin pulled his shield from his back. Then he draw a large one handed asked.  
His armour and weapons shone in the sun. Then he looked towards the sky and  
cried a ferocious battle cry. It was so loud the orcs were trembling even  
before they saw what was making the noise. They looked up. The last thing they  
saw was a ferocious dwarf charging down the hill.  
The group of orcs consisted of ten warriors. When Farin reached them, it took  
only a few seconds before the group was reduced to six. The dwarf cut, kicked  
and punched around. The orcs didn´t know what to do with the little hurricane.  
During the fight Farin saw why the orcs had assembled. They were going to pay  
for that in a special manner. The dwarf blocked an attack then hammered his axe  
right through the genitals of his attacker. The dwarf continued the slaughter  
until all of the foul things lay dead.  
His companions neared him and saw that he was drenched in orc blood. They heard  
his hard breath.  
He was still recovering from the battle. The dwarf had spilled a lot of energy  
fighting those enemies.  
The group now also noticed what the orcs were interested in. They were shocked  
by the cruelty and nastiness of their deeds.  
A young elfish women lay on her back .  
She was covered with cuts and bruises. Her clothes were torn, the remainders  
hang in shreds around her body. Her legs were apart. She was conscious. When  
she saw the strangers coming towards her she  
turned her head away. Eradan was pitying the girl. She was not even  
really an adult yet. The female elf may have seen only forty winters. Yet now  
she had been brutally raped by the dark monsters of middle-earth.  
Andriel kneeled down to the girl. ´You don´t have to fear us. We are friends of  
the golden woods. My name is Andriel. I am a lore master from Rivendell. Who  
are you?` She smiled while she was talking to encourage her message. The female  
elf looked towards the group and asked ´Where are the orcs?` Farin answered.  
´They are dead. And trust me even if they had survived the battle they wouldn´t  
be able to harm people in the way they so brutally harmed you!` His face was  
grim. Not even the sight of harmed dwarves could make him as angry as these  
deeds did.  
The girl was looking to Farin while he spoke. Now she turned her face back to  
Andriel. ´My name is Lunovia. I was an elf from the golden woods. Not anymore  
they are gone! My people is gone! Either killed, captured or routed! Luckily  
some could escape. Some travelled south some north.` Andriel looked towards  
Eradan. Which asked ´How could orcs defeat the power of Galadriel? How did they  
achieve such a terrible victory?`  
Lunovia who was already pale now turned almost as white as snow. With a voice  
full of fear she told them the terrible truth.  
´The elves of Lothlorien were going to launch an attack on Dol Guldur. But  
before we could the golden woods were under attack! We were under attack from  
him! Sauron himself attacked us! And by him lady Galadriel and lord Celeborn were  
slain!`

Sam was sitting besides the camp fire. The group had gained some ground. They  
were moving towards Cair Andros. They hoped it had been retaken by the army  
Aragorn had sent there. Aragorn and Eomer had told everyone what had happened.  
Sam was glad they were nearing the river island. Yet he didn´t feel entirely  
happy. He had lost so much. He had lost his friends, his change to destroy the  
ring and the thing he was holding onto.  
What was worth fighting for when all good  
has been wiped from Middle-Earth?  
Kortsur suddenly said ´Sam sorry I forgot to tell you this but I have found  
something. I got it the day we saved Aragorn and Eomer from mount doom.` The  
orc picked up a short hilted weapon. For human and elves it was just a knife.  
For a hobbit it made a perfect short sword. The orc pulled the blade out of the  
hilt. It shone a cold blue light. Sam knew the weapon immediately. It was Sting  
the sword he had used against the monster spider Shelob.  
Sam took over the weapon and looked grateful towards his companion. ´Thank you  
this sword is very dear to me.` Kortsur grinned ´Is it now?` Sam tied the hilt  
to his own belt.  
Aragorn moved towards the two. He had just returned from a hunt. His face  
immediately told he had grim news. ´I hope you enjoy the fact you have a new  
blade Sam. Because you might have to use it very soon!` Sam looked towards the  
ranger and asked ´What did you found out?`  
Aragorn sat down and told the two what he had discovered. ´When I was out on  
the hunt I found a orc encampment. And not just a few tents. I counted at least  
thirty thousand. They talked about taking Cair Andros.` Kortsur stood up and  
shouted ´Everyone pack up we are going in a few minutes no time to waste!` The  
orc himself looked back at the ranger and the hobbit and said to them ´That  
includes you two!` With that he walked away to grab his own stuff. Sam looked  
towards Aragorn. Nodded then stood up.  
Suddenly there was some uproar. An orc fell between Aragorn and Sam an arrow  
was sticking out of his shoulder. The ranger immediately pulled out Anduril and  
Glamdring. The swords glittered in the fire.  
From out of the dark sounded a voice. ´Give yourselves over orc scouts. And we  
might just spare you!` Aragorn recognized the voice and answered. ´Show  
yourselves sons of Elrond! It is I Aragorn Elessar.` From out of the shadows  
two figures stepped into the light.  
The persons were elves. They looked identical. One wielded a bow , one wielded  
a sword. They began to speak. ´Aragorn what are you doing with these orcs?`  
Aragorn answered ´They saved my live  
when I was captured by the dark lord! You won´t harm them they are on our  
side.`  
Sam saw doubt on the face of the two elves. The hobbit wasn´t so sure if they  
would join them.

Eodoman was on the lookout. He was the general but in this war every soldier  
had to play his part. Especially now an invasion was imminent. Sauron was sure  
to launch his assault on Middle-Earth soon.  
Every man at Cair Andros was tensed. Whatever they would soon face, everyone  
knew it would be a decisive fight. Then he saw a light in the distance. He  
tried to make up what it was. He hoped it was good news. Legolas suddenly  
appeared behind him. ´The enemy approaches. Let´s put our plan in motion.`  
Eodoman nodded ´I will tell the orders to the men.`  
A horn sounded thousands of men ran to their positions. The whole defence was  
arranged in just a few minutes. Everybody went to the armoury grabbed their  
weapons and then went to their positions. The cavalry left the fort. They ran  
like the wind. After a few minutes they were out of sight.  
Eodoman looked at the horses who disappeared. ´Let us hope they will achieve  
their mission.` Eodoman said to Legolas. The elf nodded.  
Cair Andros could be defended by a fort which was built onto it. From there  
defenders could watch the river. The current defence of the fort was arranged  
like this. A company of warriors would  
hold the enemy outside the fort, archers would cover them from the walls, when  
the enemy would gain the upper hand the first line would retreat back into the  
fort, then the warriors and archers at the wall would hold the wall as long as  
possible.

The enemies were gaining ground. The soldiers before the gates were all  
wielding spears. To hold off such a big force they were facing superior combat  
tactics were required. They would use a phalanx formation. A phalanx was a  
formation were at least two lines of soldiers would support each other with  
spears. The first three lines would fight, the lines behind would support them  
and fill in the places of fallen soldiers.  
Eodoman was wielding a large Rohirric  
spear. He was in the middle of the line. He looked around him. He was  
surrounded by young men. They were from various races. Fear was on their faces.  
Mordor had only been part of their lives in scary stories. Now they had to face  
the stories the stories they feared in real life. On the generals left side was  
a young Easterling soldier. Eodoman smiled to the boy and said ´Ready to die  
soldier?` The poor boy turned pale when he heard the question. With fear in his  
voice the young Easterling asked ´Do I really need to be?` Eodoman was  
immediately sorry. It was just a boy. But the boy had to know the truth. ´Yes  
we are fighting a war. Anything could happen.` The boy swallowed and answered.  
´I can tell you that I´m not ready yet.` Eodoman felt miserable, was he even  
ready to die? The Easterling then told Eodoman something the general would never forget. ´But I AM  
ready to let the enemy die!` Eodoman saw the boy meant it. Because of the boys  
words Eodoman totally recovered his courage and prepared himself.

Legolas was on the wall of the fort. He  
saw how the enemy approached them fast. The elf noticed the size of the army.  
At least thirty thousand. The situation looked grim. Yet it had looked so  
before. Maybe the plan he and Eodoman had thought about would work.  
The enemy was gaining ground fast. They didn´t stop to prepare. They didn´t  
stop at the river. Instead they advanced not stopping. The first orcs jumped  
into the water nothing could stop them. The orcs were screaming and growling.  
The elf felt how the archers around him were shivering. His own feelings were  
fury and pain. They would feel his wrath  
for killing Gimli and probably Aragorn. He picked an arrow from his quiver. The  
orcs were in range. He put the arrow on his bow. Around him other archers were  
doing the same. The commander screamed orders. Legolas aimed, and when the  
order sounded let the string go. The arrow flew away.  
The first orcs were killed and were floating away on the stream. Legolas then  
immediately picked another arrow and put it on his bow. The order sounded and  
Legolas let the arrow fly. Below him the sounds of combat started.

Eodoman jabbed his spear forward. And then pulled it out of the orc body.  
Around him many spearmen were doing the same. The spearmen together formed an  
almost impenetrable spearwall. The orcs had a hard time fighting it.  
Yet one orc successfully avoided the wall of spears and charged directly at the  
general. Eodoman avoided a swing by  
ducking. Then he kicked the orc. The creature was smashed backwards. Bad news  
for the orc was that it was far enough for Eodoman which stabbed the creature.  
The general stabbed an orc coming from the left and then turned his attention  
to the front. A volley of arrows hit the spearmen. Eodoman was hit in the  
shoulder. He screamed and fell to the ground. A couple of seconds there was a  
gap in the defence. The orcs exploited it.  
They jumped into the gaps created by the volley and started wreaking  
havoc.  
Eodoman gathered his strength and with it fought the pain. All the time the  
general had kept hold of his spear. From his spot he started fighting the orcs  
pouring through the gap. Soldiers tried to stop the orcs. Sadly the frontline  
was almost broken. Eodoman knew it. So he cried ´Pull back! Get back into the  
fort!`  
The archers heard it and began providing covering fire. Eodoman was grabbed at  
his middle. He tried to resist. He felt how he was dragged backwards. While he  
was being dragged he kept screaming to retreat.  
Eodoman and the soldier which was dragging him then reached the gate. When they  
were save inside the fort Eodoman was dropped. The general looked at his  
saviour. It was the young Easterling soldier. The soldier helped Eodoman up and  
said ´We have done our part for now. The soldiers on the walls will have to fight  
the enemy we must rest.` Eodoman nodded,  
they could use a little break. Above them were sounds of battle.

Legolas shot an arrow through an orc. Its scream was lost in the hundreds of  
other battle sounds. The elf shot arrow after arrow into the mob. Enemy archers  
got their arrows back because of the elf. Sadly the way they were given was by  
shooting it through various body parts.  
The orcs were climbing the walls with ladders. Yet the defenders held. They growled  
even harder than the orcs did.  
Legolas shot away his last arrow. Then he put away his bow and pulled his long  
knife. He punched an orc with his hilt. The creature was temporarily stunned.  
Too long. Legolas´ blade was sticking right through its chest. It fell to the  
ground.  
Legolas then turned to another orc. The elf charged and swung his knife. The  
orc parried the attack. Then it made its own move. The blade was stabbed forward.  
The elf danced around the weapon. Right into another one.  
Legolas fell to the ground and gasped for air. His thigh was cut open. The orc  
who had wounded him growled in victory. He held his blade above him ready to  
strike the final blow.  
In Legolas´ mind everything went slower. He looked around him. People were cut  
down by the orcs. And orcs were flowing over the ladders. Hope was flushing  
away by the wave of orcs which was  
flooding the castle.  
Legolas thought by himself. Is this it? Is it my fate to die just like Gimli  
and Haldir? He closed his eyes. And with that the blade came crashing down.


End file.
